


Contagious

by tutty172



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, a bit of angst, dear god someone help me, great googly moogly alexander you need to take a break, i cant tag, i cant write romance help me, not much, otp prompt, this is my first fanfic for hamilton plz dont judge judge that harshly, those last two were from my friend, visit your father in law upstate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutty172/pseuds/tutty172
Summary: Alex needs to take a break, so John forces him to. They confess their feelings in the process.





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt: We’re best friends and i'm super ticklish and you always use it against me when i'm angry and start tickling me but now were a mess on the couch and youre kinda laying on top of me, hugging me so i sorta fall down and i realize how much i've been aching to kiss you forever.
> 
> Whoops accidentally made it the wrong POV for this prompt hahahahahahahaha shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

It was supposed to be a regular day for John in college.

As per usual, Alex was typing away at an essay that, in John’s oh-so-humble opinion, was already much too long. And, as per usual, John was sure Alex didn’t sleep more than 3 hours last night. 

He was worried about Alex’s health, as he had been in a long time. Who wouldn’t be if their best friend was barely surviving on three hours of sleep and coffee for the last few days? 

“Hey Alex, don’t you think ten pages is enough for a five-page essay?”

“I haven’t even addressed the third main point yet, and it’s a five-page minimum essay, thank you very much.”

“But still, you can work on it tomorrow. It’s 11 pm. Take a break.”

John stood up from his place on his bed and walked over to Alex, putting a hand on his shoulders, causing the smaller boy to look up. 

“No, I can’t take a break! This essay is due by the end of this week and-”

He was cut off by John shutting the other boy’s laptop, effectively making Alex stop typing. Albeit a dangerous move, as Alex was prone to anger when his work was stopped suddenly, it was looking like the only way now.

Alex snapped his head to look at his roommate and closest friend, his eyes flaring with newfound anger.

“What the hell was that for? I was in the middle of typing an essay!” Alex yelled, standing up in an attempt to look intimidating, which was thwarted by the fact that Alex was six inches shorter than the freckled man. 

“You need to take care of yourself. When was the last time you ate?” countered John calmly, putting his hands up in defense. He may be shorter, but the raven-haired man could be the tiniest bit scary when enraged. However, John had a plan.

“Who gives a fuck? I don’t need you to babysit me!”

“I’m just worried about you!”

Alex took a step closer to John, looking up at him with what seemed like a murderous expression. 

“I don’t. Need you. To babysit me,” Alex said, clearly trying to keep calm. 

In this situation, John knew he couldn’t sway Alex to reason by plainly talking to him, so he had another plan. 

A plan that had worked many, many times before. 

And so John raised his hands…

...and started to tickle Alex.

“FUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” screamed Alex, simultaneously laughing and scrunching up his body, trying to block John’s hands from reaching him.

“Simple, I’m making sure you stop working on that essay that’s already most likely perfect,” replied John, who was taking advantage of Alexander’s weak state, caused by his lack of sleep and food, to easily tickle the boy.

“WHY?” yelled Alex once more, not caring about the fact that he was probably waking the people in the other dorms with his protests and laughs.

“Because you need to take a break.”

“NO I DON’T NEED A BREAK I AM PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT A-” 

Alex was cut off by his own laughing fit, which caused his weak body to fall over and on top of John, who failed at catching him and ended up laying on the floor with Alex on top of him. 

Now both Alex, who’s face had turned completely red because of all of the laughing, and John was as red as a tomato. 

Now John had a secret, that he even refused to admit to himself, for fear of ruining this friendship he had made and cherished for so long. 

And it just had to surface in his mind right now. 

_Am I in love with my college roommate?_

John found himself nodding, his eyes stuck on the oblivious boy on top of him.

_Well fuck._

John had finally admitted it to himself.

And of course, right now he just realized how much he had wanted to kiss Alex for the longest time.

They both stayed in this position, John because he was startled by the fact that he had just admitted to himself that he loved the person on top of him, and Alex because the effects of the forced laughter had not worn off, and he was still a giggling mess, too weak to do anything but stay on top of the freckled man, clutching his abdomen.

Once Alex finally came around, and found himself on top of John, and blushed even more profusely (if that was even possible). 

“O-oh, s-sorry John,” Alex apologized, getting off the taller boy and putting his knees to his chest and looking away from John.

“Hey, you okay?” asked John, sitting up and reaching his arm out to put his hand on Alex’s shoulder for comfort.

“Yeah totally!” exclaimed Alex, his voice raising an octave higher than usual and moving away from John’s hand.

John was hurt by this. Did he mess up? What did John do wrong? Did Alex want to move out and never speak to John again? He just realized he had a crush on Alex and of course, he messed it up why wouldn’t he, he’safailurenoonewouldwanthimwhowould-

“Hey.” Alex’s voice rang through the room they shared, snapping John out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” John replied, choosing to focus on the carpet floor instead of the boy merely two feet away from him.

“Um…” The tension between the two boys was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

John stayed silent.

“I’m sorry,” apologized Alex, finally looking at John, who felt the smaller boy’s eyes dig into his back.

“For what?” John raised an eyebrow, which went unseen by Alex as John’s back was still turned.

“For, you know, like landing on top of you and um….” For a wonderful writer who knew how to use his words eloquently, all words and knowledge on how to use them abandoned Alex when he was nervous or got flustered.

“Heh, no need to apologize,” replied John, finally gaining the courage to look at Alex in the eye. “Would it be weird…” to say that I liked it? “Nevermind.”

“No, tell me,” said Alex, scooting a bit closer to John. “I promise that I won’t think that you’re weird, well, not more than I already do,” he continued, a smirk creeping onto his face.

“Hey!” John exclaimed, a smile appearing within his mess of freckles as he playfully shoved Alex, who just laughed in response. 

“But seriously,” Alex looked John in the eye. “What did you want to tell me?”

John looked away and got up from the floor. “Oh nothing, just that I just realized I love you,” he muttered to himself as we walked towards the door. 

“What?” asked Alex, following in John’s footsteps and standing up to follow his roommate.

“Nothing,” said John. “I just need some fresh air right now.” He pulled on a sweatshirt with the King’s college logo on the front.

“You want some company?” John looked at Alex, who was pulling his puppy eyes face. Damn that face. John remembered all of the times he had given in to that damn face. _Holy shit, has he loved Alex for that long?_

_Yes, you have._

_Shut up brain._

“Fine,” John sighed. “I’ll meet you outside the door.” With this, he left the dorm.

Alone even for just a few moments, John ran through his curly hair and took a deep breath. How the fuck is this going to work out?

Just then, John heard the door open right beside him. 

He spun his head to see Alex wearing one of John’s sweatshirts, which made him smile, with Alex requited with a softer one. 

“So, we ready to go?” Alex asked, looking at John with- were those hopeful eyes?  
“Yeah,” John replied. Then, the two boys started their walk together heading outside in silence. Whether it be comfortable or awkward, John couldn’t decipher, but he knew that it would be better than talking right now.

They got to the door that led outside, and Alex held it open for John. 

“My liege,” he said, bowing a bit. 

John laughed. “You and your Pitch Perfect references.”

“What can I say, I’m a Barden Bella at heart.”

“You’re not even a girl! Besides, I’m more a Treblemaker.”

“Who cares!” Alex mumbled something that John could barely hear pieces of, but he could he heard “you...Jesse...I...Beca”

John shook his head slightly so that Alex hopefully wouldn't notice. _It's just your imagination John. There’s no way._

_Is there?_

_No._

“What?” John asked for clarification, so he could put his imagination to rest. 

“Oh, um nothing. Maybe when we get to…” Alex trailed off. “Where are we going again?”

“Oh yeah.” John let out a small chuckle. “The park?”

“Sure.”

And so they began walking again, in another silence that John pegged to be in the middle of comfortable and awkward. 

When they made it to the park, which was just a few blocks away from the dorms, they sat on the swings, right next to each other. 

John couldn’t find the right words to start a conversation, so he was grateful when Alex spoke up. 

“So um, about earlier...sorry.” He looked tentatively at John, a nervous expression on his face. 

“No, it's my fault. Sorry about making you fall. It’s just, you need to learn to take a break. You’re gonna kill yourself one day by overburdening yourself I swear.”

“I know, it’s just…” Alex paused, trying to find the right words. “I feel as if I have to work my hardest, no matter what. If I actually take a break it feels as if I’m slacking off. I have to work, work, work. I have to be the top of my class, otherwise, I feel as if my scholarship here was just a waste.”

“You have to take care of yourself. Overworking yourself is going to get you nowhere if you kill yourself in the process. Making sure you eat regularly and sleep a decent amount is not slacking off. It’s called being healthy and it's an important part of you know, staying alive.”

Alex sighed. “I know. I’ll try to take care of myself more. For you.” John looked at Alex, who seemed to be blushing. 

_No, it's just the dim lighting._

“Thanks. You’re amazing, you know that?” Fuck what did I just say? I’m a fucking idiot.

To John’s surprise, Alex laughed. “You’re more amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“You know,” Alex took a deep breath. “there’s been something I’ve been wanting to get off my chest for a while now.”

“Yeah?” John edged Alex along. 

“Well, the thing is...the reason that I got really quiet after noticing that...position earlier was…”

“Yes?” 

“I've known for a while now that...Ireallylikeyoulike,likelikeyoupleasedon’thateme.” Alex was bright red now, there was no denying that, but only caught a glimpse of what he said, as the smaller boy rushed his words so fast. 

“What? I couldn’t understand you.” 

“Well, the thing is, I really, really like you. Maybe even more than that. I’m sorry you probably want to move out now-” Alex stood up from the swing, and started to walk away before John interrupted him by grabbing his arm before he could walk away. 

“Don’t go. The thing is, I like you too. Actually no, Alex I freaking love you. I have for a while now,” John said, nothing in his voice but sincerity.

“You have?”

“Yes.” 

John found himself leaning into Alex, and saw Alex doing the same, but just before their lips touched, John said one last thing.

“Can I kiss you?”

Alex answered by smashing his lips into John’s. 

It was fucking amazing. John could feel everything in the world stop in that moment as if Alex and he were the only people left on Earth. It was magical. 

John found himself disappointed when they pulled away, needing air, but he had a smile on his face because _oh my god he just kissed Alexander Hamilton._

“Holy shit,” said Alex. 

“Holy shit is right,” John agreed. He found himself leaning in again for another kiss, which Alex gratefully accepted.

John felt Alex smile into the kiss, which made John smile too.

Well, what can he say?

Happiness is contagious.


End file.
